Leigh Douglas
Leigh Douglas, formerly known as Mrs. Sprat or Nurse Sprat, was one of the minor background characters in the early issues of Fables before becoming one of the main antagonists of the second half of the series. History Life in Fabletown After fleeing the Homelands with several other Fables, Mrs. Sprat worked as a nurse in the Knights of Malta Hospital on the floor reserved exclusively for Fables. Like her fairy-tale origins, she is morbidly obese. She would often have small appearances either berating Bigby Wolf for smoking in the hospital or demanding better financing from Prince Charming, the Fabletown mayor at the time. Her husband, the eponymous Jack Sprat, was one of Ghost's victims after he was born to Bigby and Snow White. Betrayal When Beauty starts going into labor, Beast demands to see Doctor Swineheart, but Mrs. Sprat disregards them, saying Swineheart's medical predictions were never wrong. Beast went into his monster form and once again demanded to see Swineheart. Mrs. Sprat continues to be nasty towards those around her until Snow White scolds her for her nasty attitude. Mrs. Sprat then says she hates all the beautiful Fables like Snow and reveals she became a nurse to have the beautiful Fables on their backs completely at her mercy. Mrs. Sprat morbidly recalls taking joy in watching Boy Blue die in the same manner before walking away. When the Fables fled from the Farm to Haven, only Mrs. Sprat stayed behind. Mister Dark found her and asked where they had fled. While she fully intended to betray the Fables, Mrs. Sprat still had three conditions; to be beautiful, to make the beautiful Fables as ugly as her, and for a prince to love her with "true love". Agreeing to these conditions, Mister Dark enlists Mrs. Sprat into his service. Mrs. Sprat goes through a period of dieting to lose weight, and while she makes progress, she is told by her new fencing instructor, Werian Holt, that exercise must accompany dieting in order to make true progress. Mrs. Sprat, however, grows impatient with the long process as well as Holt's high demands, and requests Mister Dark to speed up the process. Mister Dark does so, but the spell is incredibly painful. Mrs. Sprat briefly begs him to stop the spell before it finishes, at which point she becomes skinny and beautiful. Revenge against the Fables After Mister Dark is killed by the North Wind, both Mrs. Sprat (who now went by her maiden name of Leigh Douglas) and Werian Holt stay at Castle Dark for some time to plot their revenge against the Fables. When the Fables arrive from Haven, Leigh and Holt pretend to be prisoners, only recently freed from Mister Dark. At this point, Holt is revealed to be Prince Brandish, the prince from Snow White's childhood, while Leigh tries to seduce both Doctor Swineheart and King Cole. She is present when Doctor Swineheart was examining Prince Brandish's supposedly deceased body when they found he had his heart magically cut out from his body and hidden in a secret place. While Brandish ends up in the servitude of Rose Red as an alternative to being buried underneath cement for the rest of his immortal life, Leigh steals the last shard of the glass statue of Bigby (courtesy of Brandish) and forges it into a ring, bringing Bigby back to life and nearly completely under her control. Leigh orders Bigby to go and kill all the Fables, and while he complies with killing most of them, he resists her influence when she demands him to go to the Farm to kill Snow and his cubs. He manages to kill Thrushbeard, Beast, and Ozma while under Leigh's control before, against her advice, King Cole named Bigby an enemy of Fabletown. Leigh went to return to her chambers to speed up the process of using Bigby to kill off all the Fables, only to find Rose Red waiting for her there. Rose Red knew in advance what Leigh was plotting and argued that since Bigby Wolf was family (her brother-in-law), only she could decide what to make Bigby do. Rose Red stabs Leigh through the heart with her sword, killing her instantly. Trivia * Next to the Crooked Man and Jersey Devil, Spratt is one of the most ruthless villains in the Fables franchise. ** Also, alongside the Crooked Man, and Bloody Mary, she is one of the few villains to manipulate and even corrupt Bigby Wolf into doing things what Bigby would never do normally, including killing other Fables, and has done more damage than the other villains shown in Fables. * She goes by her name Leigh Douglas, but her real name is Nurse Spratt. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Pure Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Fighters